


The Fabric That Links Us

by winlet (sharonsnatalia)



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonsnatalia/pseuds/winlet
Summary: Scarlet gave her a look, eyes narrowed just a bit. “You stole my hoodie.”





	The Fabric That Links Us

In her haste to pack, Scarlet left her red hoodie, then hanging to dry, behind. (More importantly, she forgot to kiss Winter goodbye, and Winter planned to pout whenever when Scarlet called later that evening. ) And Winter, ever the hopeless romantic, didn’t bother to try to push away the urge to wear the hoodie in Scarlet’s absence. 

The first thing Winter thought once she wrapped the red hoodie around her shoulders was how warm it was. Then, the scent of Scarlet overwhelmed her. Despite the fact that it had just been washed, it smelt of the farm and something she couldn’t place. She wore it for the rest of the day.

“Is that my hoodie?” Scarlet greeted Winter with once the video call connected. 

Winter blushed. “I don’t believe it is.” She said with a smile. 

Scarlet gave her a look, eyes narrowed just a bit. “You stole my hoodie.”

“I did not.” Winter laughed. “You forgot it here.” Then, he blush deepened. “I missed you too much not to where it.”

For a moment, Scarlet softened by a fraction. Then, she shook her head. “I have been gone for less than twelve hours, Winter.” 

“It’s impossible not to miss you when I love you as much as I do.”

Now, Scarlet blushed. “Still, I want my hoodie back when I get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give kudos! Critique is encouraged!
> 
> I'm also open to requests atm, though I make no promises they'll be done in a timely fashion


End file.
